Due to the proliferation of computing devices, many users have multiple devices that they frequently use. In some instances, a user may want to initiate an action on one user device, although another user device might be preferable for performing the action. For example, a user may want to click on a link indicating a phone number to be called from a desktop computer, but have the action, that is, making a phone call, be performed from another device, for example, a mobile phone. In such instances, it can be difficult to identify user devices which are suitable for performing the action as well as to transfer content between the user devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems, methods, and media for causing an action to be performed on a user device.